


From Good to Bad

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Cold, Common Cold, F/M, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony feels fine in the morning, but gets progressively worse as the day goes on.





	From Good to Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is placed before Ironman 3, where Tony and Pepper are still living in Stark tower and it did not become in Avengers's tower.

Tony woke up, feeling like the life had been breathed back into him. It was the first time in a while that he had slept the full recommended 8 hours, and he had even slept in his actual bed.

He swung his legs out of bed, stretching as he looked over the New York skyline. The sun was dazzling over the skyscrapers, its orange and yellow rays streaming through the floor to ceiling windows that lined the wall of his bedroom.

Tony glanced at the nightstand where a note lay. Upon closer inspection, the note said:

_Didn’t want to wake you. Steve is coming in later to look at upgrades. Don’t forget that some big Stark Industries investors are coming over later. Love you, Pepper_

Tony smiled as he grabbed a shirt off a chair and put it on. “Jarvis, start up the coffee machine in the workshop and boot everything up.” He requested as he made his way to the elevator.

“Of course, sir.” The AI responded.

Once he was settled at a bench with his coffee, Tony began working on an improvement to his suit. Midway through condensing the code, a sneeze caught him off guard. He shook it off and continued working, as nothing so mundane as a sneeze was going to keep him from his work.

\--------------------

By the time Steve arrived later, Tony’s sneeze has morphed into an obvious cold. He was sneezing constantly along with a hollow sounding cough and a running nose. A headache prickled at his forehead, but it was dull enough to be ignored.

Steve watched as Tony explained some of the upgrades he had engineered but stopped him after the fourth sneeze and cough combo. “Are you alright Tony?” Steve inquired, concern creased between his eyebrows.

“Yeah, peachy.” Tony retorted, his voice laced with congestion. He grabbed another tissue and blew his nose, expertly tossing the used tissue into the garbage can.

Steve was about to protest when an alert came to both of their phones. There was only one thing that could mean. He locked eyes with Tony for a moment before grabbing his shield and rushing out of the workshop.

As soon as Steve was out of earshot, Tony sighed dramatically, blew his nose again, and walked over to his suit, letting it engulf his body.

“Sir, it is unwise to operate the suit when you are sick.” Jarvis warned.

“Don’t have much of a choice here, Jarvis.” Tony deadpanned.

“But sir- “Jarvis protested.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Mute.”

\--------------------

The battle itself was an easy one, just another idiot who thought that it was a smart idea to use robots to take over Manhattan. Not much effort was needed from Ironman, which Tony was eternally grateful for.

Tony felt like death, if that was even possible. His whole body ached, his heart pounding in rhythm with the hammering in his head. Jarvis was reading his temperature at 102.4 degrees, a definite fever. That made sense with the sweat that was covering his body. The cold he had been experiencing still lingered, causing him to sneeze and cough and his nose to run.

By the time Tony reached the landing pad, all he wanted to do was collapse in bed and snuggle up against Pepper. He stumbled into the elevator and got off at the living area, planning to go in and grab some meds from the kitchen. Tony stopped suddenly when he heard voices drifting out into the hallway. Peeking into the room, he saw Pepper surrounded by a plethora of people in fancy suits.

He cursed quietly as he remembered the note Pepper had left him that morning, reminding him that she was hosting some corporate people that night. Not wanting to bother her, Tony dragged himself back into the elevator and instructed Jarvis to take him to his private floor.

Reaching the bed, he flopped down and snuggled into the blankets, closing his eyes.

Some time later, Tony heard the click clack of heels on the hardwood floor and a far away sounding voice. Then a kiss was pressed into his sweaty forehead. He smiled slightly and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
